


Dark Whispers

by tehhumi



Series: B2MEM 2019 [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/F, reference to Eol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehhumi/pseuds/tehhumi
Summary: Aredhel goes looking for adventure, and does not find Galadriel.





	Dark Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompts Keep it In the Family - Galadriel x Aredhel G51, Discoveries and Inventions - Songs of Power G51, Alternative Rock Lyrics - "I care but I'm restless" - Alanis Morissette G51, Women of the Silmarillion: Women who Survive G51

Aredhel worried slightly when she got separated from her escort - Glorfindel was terrified of spiders, and this area was rumored to have giant ones. Hopefully he would be alright. She considered turning around and looking for him, but he did have Egalmoth and Ecthelion. They could calm him down if anything happened. And if there were giant spiders, the three of them would insist on turning around - perhaps just to Hithlum as planned, but possibly straight to Gondolin. She wasn’t about to go back to the walled city after mere days of freedom, no matter how unnerved her companions might be in her absence.

 

When the Feanorians failed to actually show up as hosts, Aredhel took to going for long rides. It was on one of these that she heard the woods whispering of dark desires in dark places, tempting her to linger and indulge.  
She grinned. Galadriel had been studying under Melian in Doriath. Aredhel had asked for directions at Doriath, so her favourite cousin certainly knew where she was. A bit of forest, not under the Girdle but close to it, that called only to her, could only be Galadriel’s work. The promise of forbidden pleasure brought back memories of long afternoons in Tirion, of camping beside the road to Alqualonde, of cold hands slipping under fur cloaks to find warmth.  
The feel of the magic was not the same as Galadriel’s mind, but two hundred and fifty years changed everyone, and people’s works and their minds did not always echo the same.  
Aredhel rode straight at where the whispers seemed loudest.

 

Morgoth fell and the Noldor were permitted to return. Galadriel stayed. She had amends to make, but not to the Valar. Aredhel had been trapped and killed chasing an ill whisper in the woods, and Galadriel would not let the same befall any other nissi. If she had to personally inspect every forest in Ennor, so be it.


End file.
